


Cassius's Story

by AnonEMouseJr, Evilhumour_Author



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEMouseJr/pseuds/AnonEMouseJr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilhumour_Author/pseuds/Evilhumour_Author
Summary: First in a planned Cassius-verse, and a part of the greater "Powers-That-Be" multiverse. Batpony teenager Cassius, the nineteen-year-old son of Lunar Guard captain Cold Justice, moves to Canterlot with his father to live after Luna returns from her thousand-year absence, but finds himself having to deal with some very complex issues involving school, batpony reputations and his own personal life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is the property of Hasbro. I make no legal claims to it whatsoever, only to the original characters created for this story.  
**Author's note 1:** This fic is the brainchild of Evilhumour, and is primarily beta-read and co-written by Anon e Mouse Jr. (with aid from Purrs on the first chapter). This version contains minor edits to the overall work in order to correct previously missed errors. We humbly ask that you read, review and enjoy.  
**Author's note 2:** Chapter post dates - 2017-10-02 (SpaceBattles Forum), 2017-11-17 (FIMFiction Dot Net), 2020-01-01 (Archive Of Our Own).

**Chapter One**

It was a bright and sunny day, with the train chugging along the countryside, and Canterlot Mountain looming up closely now. If I were to guess, maybe five minutes before we would begin to start going up the mountain.

I did my best to stifle a yawn, my wings twitching a bit as I leaned against the side of the train car.

"I told you to sleep early yesterday, Cassius," Cold Justice, my sire said sharply in Noxian, looking up from his set of papers from the other side of train carriage. "You will-"

"Need to get used to the daytime, I know," I grumbled as I shifted my legs around again on the cushioned seats. "I just got caught up in my book, Dad."

Raising an eyebrow and twitching his tufted ear, Dad grinned slightly as he asked, "Was it the Equestrian pronunciation guide?"

" _Dad_ ," I groaned, leaning my head against the window, feeling the vibrations. "I'm _trying!_ "

"In _Equestrian_ , Cassius," Dad said, speaking in Equestrian to make his point, a smirk on his lips, a fang poking out.

I opened my mouth to speak but I frowned as I tried to form the right words. "I… _try_ , Dad," I grumbled, knowing how bad it sounded. Frowning, I used my wing to pull out the book from my saddlebag as I started to read it again, practicing the words under my breath.

Snorting, Dad shook his head before examining his papers again. "Keep it up son," he said in perfect Equestrian, his Noxian accent practically gone. "You'll be speaking like a proper Equestrian pony soon enough."

"Yeah, I know," I said in Noxian before Dad cleared his throat. Rolling my eyes, I switched to Equestrian and said, "Yes, Dad, I… _know_." The words still sounded very stiff to me, and I knew that the language classes I was going to get were _so_ going to save my flanks. Flipping to the page to where I stopped last day- _night_ , I began to repeat the more common sentences in Equestrian to try and get them sounding less wooden. Flipping my wing to grab an apple, I started to bite into it when I felt a shift in tracks and the train started to go upwards on angle. Looking outside, I could see the mountain was next to us and we were going up already.

"Okay, pack it up son," Dad said, placing the papers he was going over into some folders before standing upright, his silver and purple armour clanking very softly. Being the Captain of the Lunar Guards meant he got armour that didn't make much noise, I guess. Or that he was that good in being quiet. Turning to face me, he gave a nod to the bathroom. "I want you to be presentable when we meet the Princesses, Cassius. So go wash up."

Spitting into my hoof, I pushed my mane backwards and gave him a wide grin. Snickering, Dad just noogied me before pushing me towards the bathroom. Stepping inside after I dropped my saddlebags off to the side, I flicked the lights on before hopping into the shower for a quick wash.

Humming softly as I did my best to hurry through this as I knew that the showers were on a timer, I finished just as it shut off. Pulling the towel off the rack, I used it to dry off my coat while I flapped my wings to try and dry them off quicker. Feeling dry enough, I turned to the mirror so I could groom myself properly.

Staring back at me was a light gray pony with bright blue eyes, a short dark mane, and two appropriately-sized leather wings, but still nothing on my flanks. Running the brush through my coat to smooth everything down, I leaned close to the mirror to check my teeth- _appleseed_. Flicking my tongue to try and dislodge it, I grunted as I only got it lodged deeper between my front teeth. Grabbing my toothbrush, I managed to get it out before I stopped to stare at myself.

I was finely groomed, my teeth were cleaned and my mane was not a _complete_ mess. Nodding at myself, I turned to leave the bathroom where my dad was waiting.

"Took a bit longer than normal," Dad said while shaking his head. "Be glad you are not a recruit son, or you'd get in a _lot_ of trouble for taking your time."

Rolling my eyes again, I slipped on my saddlebags. "I didn't take my time, Dad," I said, sitting back down. My dad might be the Captain of the Lunar Guard and leader of the nox packs, but he didn't want me to really follow in his hoofsteps, not with all that work and pressure behind it.

Didn't stop him from treating me like a recruit, though.

"I'm just teasing you, Cassius," he smiled as he pulled me into a wing hug while he ruffled my mane to make it all spiked again.

" _Dad!_ " I shouted, doing my best not to laugh as I tried to push him away. "I just got it flat!" He didn't even budge an inch, still ruffling my mane into a mess.

"Nah," he laughed, his body shaking as he shook his head. "My _son_ is going to be next to me when we go before Princess Luna, not some perfectly groomed stallion."

Snorting, I finally broke away from him and looked at myself in the window. Letting out a loud groan, I walked back inside the bathroom to fix my mane.

"I love you, Cassius," Dad called out as I closed the door behind me. Snickering and rolling my eyes, I took the brush to my mane again.

"Likewise, Dad!" I called back.

I did my best not to huff and pant as I walked beside my dad as we marched through the Canterlot streets. While I could have joined the other kids and civilians, I _was_ Cold Justice's son so I kinda was expected to be next to him when he was presented to Princess Luna by Princess Celestia.

I smiled to myself, thinking of the fact that our Princess had finally returned to us. It had been a few weeks ago when the moon had been purified of that taint and then Princess Luna had appeared at long last. I _kinda_ knew that there was something more than just that but it was classified enough that my dad locked up the information in his safe but I was happy to have her back, like every other batpony.

Finally, we turned the corner and saw the palace. It was… _white_ , I guess. I didn't really know how else to describe it besides big and towering. There was a lot of gold too, although I guessed it would change soon as they added silver in as to pay Princess Luna proper respect.

The Solar Guards standing in front of the opened gate gave my dad a flat look, although I could have sworn they gave me a raised eyebrow. Made sense as I was the youngest one there and the only pony not in armour. As my dad went towards the gatehouse, they gave him a proper salute and as soon as we were alone inside, my dad whispered to me in Noxian, "How are you doing?", well aware of how bad this could be for me.

"Managing, Dad," I whispered back, suppressing a nervous nicker and doing my best to focus on the other side of this building. I had to repeat to myself that this wasn't like that hole back home and I was almost out again. Sure enough, we were outside the claustrophobic room and I could let out a breath of relief. 

Smiling, my dad leaned over to give me a quick hug before returning to his proper, emotionless guard self. Smiling back, I followed him through to the parade grounds where a stage was set up and a large white-coated, blue-maned stallion who had to be Captain Shining Armor was standing on the far right side with an honour guard of the Solar Guards in formation, staring up at him, while a number of pegasi from the various news outlets were flying around and taking pictures. As my dad and I climbed the stage, I saw that there were two thrones in middle of the stage, one gold and one silver, with the latter more forwards than the other one.

Doing my best not to fall over, I stood behind my dad as I took in everything. This place would be my new home. It smelt really nice and fresh, far different from back home. No cave walls to block the wind, with actual green lawns everywhere.

Flicking my ears upwards, I heard cameras snapping photos as two loud pops signaled the arrival of the Princesses to the stage.

Princess Celestia stood tall, pristine white with her pastel mane clad in her gold hoof shoes, peytral and crown. She was kinda nice looking but she had nothing against Princess Luna.

While nowhere near as large as her sister, Princess Luna nonetheless commanded respect with her mere presence. Her body was slimmer than her sister's; whether from the Departure or Alicorn physiology I wasn't completely sure. Her mane flowed in the same unseen wind as Celestia's, but unlike the bright colors displayed by the Solar Diarch, Luna's mirrored the night sky, sparkling softly as it moved.

Turning her head to look at all of the Lunar Guards, Princess Luna's smile grew even larger. Princess Celestia, standing behind Princess Luna, spoke up softly. "May I present you, dear sister, Captain Cold Justice of the Lunar Guard."

My dad stepped forwards, bowing before Princess Luna, with the rest of the Lunar Guard doing the same. "Like his predecessors," Celestia continued, "they have operated in your name, awaiting your return."

"We have long awaited to stand by your side once more, Princess Luna," my dad said, bowing low to Luna. "Please allow us to do so, through my Guards and my ponies," my dad nodded towards me, indicating that I should step up. Wishing I could shoot my dad a glare for putting me on the spot, I walked forwards and bowed before Princess Luna. "May I present you my son, Cassius."

Anything I could have said died as Princess Luna looked at _me_ , my heart skipping a beat. She was so grand, so beautiful, so _perfect_.

Princess Celestia stepped forward, breaking me out of my admiration of Princess Luna.

"My sister, once she learned that the son of her Captain of the Guard was coming, asked me to grant him a boon. After some careful consideration, taking his father's wishes into account, I am offering young Cassius a place in my school to help further his education of Equestria's rich culture."

I pricked up my ears, taking a moment to consider the request. It sounded like a pretty good idea, since I'd be able to get plenty of practice speaking Equestrian and being more social; both things my father wanted me to do. I glanced at him, but his face had taken on what I'd dubbed his 'parade ground face' which made it difficult to tell what he was thinking.

Belatedly, I realized the Princesses and the gathered ponies were awaiting an answer.

Doing my best to answer in a simple Equestrian sentence, I said, "Thank you, that sound wonderf-"

My words were cut off as Princess Luna lunged forward, wrapping her hooves around me.

" **Splendid!** " she proclaimed at volumes that left my ears ringing. " **We shall start your learning experience at the start of the next school cycle...** " Her face scrunched up adorably and she shot a confused glance at her sister. From my position near Princess Luna's chest, I saw Princess Celestia mouth " _A day_ " and Princess Luna grinned. " **Very soon!** "

Princess Luna released me and I took a huge breath of air, massaging my bruised ribs.

"Th-" I coughed, then tried again. "Thank you very much, Princess Luna," I managed to wheeze out. I heard some faint chuckles from the crowd of ponies and Princess Celestia smiled warmly while Princess Luna retreated to her sister's side, looking pleased with herself.

Walking back to my dad's side, I faintly heard an intake of air and I realized that Princess Luna was about to speak again. Turning around in time to brace myself, I was able to see her address the Lunar Guards.

" **Our dear Guards,** " she said, booming loud enough that a few Guards had to strain to stay in place. "Your presence warms our heart, and we shall endeavor to know each of thee personally over the coming days." She then turned to face my father. " **Starting with my dear Captain, of course,** " she said, giving a short nod that I guessed meant 'follow me'.

I felt a hoof on my side and looking up, I saw that Princess Celestia smiling down at me.

Celestia motioned to one of her guards and a solidly-built stallion dressed in the colors of a Solar Guard Captain stepped forward.

"Princess," he said with a polite incline of his head.

"Captain Armor, please show Cassius to the guest quarters while we get everything ready for his acceptance into the school," Celestia said, gently nudging me with her wing towards the stallion who gave me a kind smile.

As he directed me off stage, I realized that I was not even a day in Canterlot and already my life was never going to be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is the property of Hasbro. I make no legal claims to it whatsoever, only to the original characters created for this story.  
**Author's note 1:** This fic is the brainchild of Evilhumour, and is primarily beta-read and co-written by Anon e Mouse Jr. (with aid from Purrs on the first chapter). This version contains minor edits to the overall work in order to correct previously missed errors. We humbly ask that you read, review and enjoy.  
**Author's note 2:** Chapter post dates - 2017-10-17 (SpaceBattles Forum), 2017-11-17 (FIMFiction Dot Net), 2020-01-01 (Archive Of Our Own).

* * *

**Chapter Two**

As I walked beside the gold and purple plated pony, I tried to take in all of my surroundings that would become my new home.

"It's impressive, isn't Cassius?" Captain Shining Armor asked with a slight chuckle in his voice, walking slowly as if I needed it. While I wasn't a recruit, I _did_ keep in shape so I _could_ walk a bit faster than this. "I mean, the castle is very nice, is it not Cassius?" he said much slower and louder, causing me to wince.

"I understand how Equestrian sound, I just not speak it good," I said, rushing to get the most basic sentence out of my mouth.

"Ah, sorry," Shining Armor said while rubbing the back of his head. "I haven't had much of a chance to talk to Cold Justice and even then, it was usually just matters of state."

"I see," I said, knowing how dull and disturbing _that_ could be. Ever since I'd read the casefile that my dad had on Grand Stage, I'd kept far away from his work. "And Canterlot Castle is very nice, Captain Armor."

"That it is," Shining Armor said as we turned off a main hallway and into a much small corridor that had a number of ponies milling about. "These are the barracks of the average guard. Those that choose to live on the castle grounds, anyway. Those who choose not to are considered the Reserve Guard and tend to cooperate with the local law enforcement of their place of residence, such as Manehatten or Fillydelphia. They, like you will, have a pass that allows them entry in and out of the castle at anytime but _do_ try and not to come in late as they will report to either me or your dad, and I will not be able to cover for you if your dad asks as I'm sure he can tell when somepony is lying to him."

"That is Dad," I said with a chuckle as we started to travel up some stairs, getting to the higher ranked pony quarters. {"He's _always_ on my case to be home at a proper time, and make sure I go to bed at the _exact_ right time, _every_ time."}

Shining Armor just blinked at me, ear twitching before I realized my mistake. {"I-"} Shaking my head, I started again. "I am sorry, Noxian is very used for me."

"It's okay, Cassius," he said as he directed me towards to a door down the hallway. "Here is the apartment where you and your father will be staying for the foreseeable future." Which meant for the next two years at least, when I was legally able to be on my own as an adult.

I walked through the small apartment, a kitchen right to the front, with three doors down a small hallway. The round kitchen table was covered in the boxes that Dad and I had packed up back at the old home. There was a large enough window at the opposite end of the door for me to climb in and out of, although I doubt it opened enough for me to sneak in if I ever did stay out late enough. "The bedroom on the left is yours," Shining said behind me, directing me towards the door.

Opening it up, I saw a simple-esque bed set up, with a dresser off to the side, a bookcase set up and a ton of my boxes that had all my stuff in them.

With a smile, I focused on the box that had my books in it and opened to see if they were okay, pulling out each one with a flick of my tail. Tracing my hoof across the cover of the book, _Stellar War_ , I heard a snicker behind me.

"I read that series when I was younger, it's pretty good, eh?" Shining asked as he placed a hoof on my shoulder.

"Yes, very good," I smiled up at him, nodding my head as I began to put my books away. "I not expect you to read this. Very..." I rumbled, trying to remember how to say this in Equestrian and not insulting him.

"Nerdish?" he asked with a smile on his face. "You might not believe it but I was kind of a geek back when I was your age."

"Really?" I asked, surprised to hear that the Solar Captain was a nerd.

"Oh yeah, I was totally into O & O back then and I had _zero_ chance in actually getting a mare," he snickered, shaking his head. "I'm so lucky that Cady was foalsitting Twily or I'd have _never_ gotten a chance to talk to her… or date her." He began to blush at this point, smiling fondly.

"Cady is who?" I asked, tilting my head as I put away more of my books.

"Ah, Cady is… um, she is," Shining Armor began to stammer before he collected himself. "She is Princess Mi Amore Cadenza… and we're kinda engaged."

"Wow!" I shouted, completely surprised. {"My dad hasn't told me squat about this, when's the wedding?"}

"What? I can't understand you." Shining Armor said, causing me to wince as I slid back in Noxian again.

"Sorry. I ask time you and Cady are…" I trailed off, wondering how to say wedding in Equestrian. I just couldn't think of how to phrase it properly. "... _Together_ long time?"

"Together long time- _oh_ , you are asking when our wedding is, right?"

"Yes, _that_ ," I said, feeling my face heating up. "Words still hard for me to say right."

"It's okay," Shining Armor said as his horn lit up and he began to help me unpack my stuff and put them away on the higher shelves with his magic. "It will take you some time but I'm sure you'll get it."

"Yes, me too," I said while I started to fill my drawers with my clothes. "Make school hard when I cannot speak good." I grumbled as I continued to sound like an idiot. {"I'll finally be able to talk like an _actual_ pony again."}

"Huh?" Shining Armor asked me as he paused with the last of my books in his magic. "Sorry Cassius, I _really_ need to learn Noxian."

"It okay," I said, giving him a smile. "Thank you for all help. All _the_ help." I said, correcting myself, a smile on my face. "Maybe I help?"

"Heh, that might be fun, but we're both busy," Shining said. " _I've_ got work and _you've_ got school and..." Shining tapped his chin and tilted his head. "Not sure who has it worse and not sure if it is worth trading…"

"Sorry, no do," I said, frowning as I slipped over the words and shook my head. "No _can_ do; my father do not want me in guard." I struggled over my words again, trying to get things to sound _normal_.

"Huh," Shining said, looking at me oddly. "Most guards would _want_ their kids in the guards like them."

"Dad is Dad," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I also no- _do_ not want to be in guard."

"To each their own, I guess," Shining said. "Do you need any more help here or are you good?"

{I think I'm good,} I said before realizing I had slipped back into Noxian. Turning to face Shining to correct myself, I saw the stallion give me a smile.

"It's okay, I got the tone of what you said," he said, flashing me a smile. "If you're sure you're good, I will see you later."

Nodding my head, I watched the stallion walk out of my apartment and close the door behind him.


End file.
